Before She's Gone
by gleeeeeeeek
Summary: With Melissa and Diana spending so much time together, Faye feels like she's being replaced. Will it take almost losing her for Faye to realize what Melissa really means to her?


**A/N: Okay so this basically takes place in 1x15 at the abandoned house after the circle saves Cassie's father. Sorry if the beginning seems a bit repetitive, and for any mistakes. This is my first time writing Fayelissa, so let me know what you think :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So isn't Cassie's father supposed to be really, really evil?" Faye asks walking toward everyone. Going by what happened tonight, it definitely looked that way.<p>

"We don't know that for sure." Melissa looked over at Faye with a defeated look on her face. She seemed to always look like that these days.

Diana looked up at her. "He didn't hurt Cassie when she was coming after him."

"I just hope we did the right thing, saving him." Adam looked down, "'cause when my dad looked at Blackwell tonight, I have never seen him so scared."

The room went silent. Maybe saving him wasn't such a good idea.

Adam spoke again. "I think I'm going to head home, maybe talk to my dad some more about it." He nodded to himself. After saying his goodbyes he left the abandoned house.

Diana looked up, "So, either of you want to stay with me tonight?" Faye looked over at Melissa with a confused expression on her face. "Cassie moved out this morning, and I've kind of gotten used to not sleeping alone." Diana smiled.

Faye laughs. "Wow Diana, scared to sleep alone?" Like that would ever happen. Staying at Diana's house with her creepy father? Not something Faye has in mind.

"It'll be fun." Melissa smiles, "I'm in."

Faye's head snaps toward Melissa. _Now she's sleeping over her house? _She thought. She knew they were starting to become better friends again, but she didn't think it would happen this fast.

Diana beams. "Great! I guess we'll see you tomorrow at school Faye." She looks over at her, and waves as they exit the house.

Faye rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure, whatever." She mutters. Diana always had to be over dramatic with her cheerfulness, and it's _really_ starting to annoy her.

* * *

><p>When Faye got home that night, her house was quiet. She just wanted to get to bed, she was exhausted after tonight. Even after all the drama with Cassie's dad, all she could think about was how much she's losing Melissa. It doesn't even feel like they're friends anymore. <em>Maybe I should start acting like a better friend,<em> she thinks. Why else would Melissa always want to be around Diana?

As she makes her way upstairs a small noise from her bedroom brought her out of her thoughts. She crept toward her bedroom door and slowly pulled it open.

"What the hell?" _Why was Lee here?_ She was not in the mood for him right now.

Lee turned around, "I came in through the window."

Faye walked toward him. "And now you can go back out the window." She was frustrated as much as it is, and now she has to deal with him?

"Will you listen to me?" Lee starts. He looked like he had been crying. "I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Touching, heartfelt, nothing says I care like a power sucking totem."

"Give it to me."

"What?"

"Give me the totem." He repeats.

A confounded look crosses her face as she walks toward her bed. She reaches down and grabs the totem. Faye walks back to Lee, and hands it to him, his face unwavering. _What is he doing now?_

"If you have any doubts about this, we'll just find you another way to get you power." He snaps the totem in half.

_He just snapped it in half, like it was nothing. _She doesn't even know what to think anymore. If he was really trying to steal her power, why was Lee being so nice now? Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

"Okay?" He asks. Faye takes the broken totem from him. Still confused as to why he cares so much. She looks him in the eyes, trying to read him.

He gives her one last look into undecided eyes, before leaning in and gently presses his lips to hers. She drops the totem and pulls him closer by his coat as he parts her lips and deepens the kiss. He's holding her tight at her hips, never breaking the kiss.

Faye jumps back, startled, and reaches into her pocket. She looks back up at Lee and sees the look of uncertainty on his face.

She pulls out her phone and see's Melissa's name across the screen. Her heart starts to beat a little faster, and she has no idea why. It's not like this is the first time Melissa has ever texted her. She tries to ignore it and opens up the text she got.

_Goodnight :)_

That's it. A simple goodnight, but that feeling still manages to come back. That feeling of guilt. No matter how awful she is to her, no matter how many times she's left her for something else, Melissa never stops caring. Faye didn't even care that she went to a party today, with Callum, the guy that's been giving her drugs.

"Something important?" Lee's voice shakes her free of her thoughts. She must've been staring at her phone for what seemed like forever. She forgot he was even in the room. She forgot what she was just doing with him.

"You need to leave, Lee." She breathes out.

"What?" He shakes his head, "No."

She doesn't look away from him, like she's challenging his words with her eyes. He doesn't need to hear her say it again to understand. Lee gives her a look of disprovable before turning around and walking out.

As soon as the door clicks shut behind him, Faye collapses on her bed, still holding her phone.

She wants to call her so bad. Just to apologize for how terrible she's been. But her pride's too important to her. And the fact that Melissa's with_ Diana _right now.

She tries not to think too much about it, and attempts to get some sleep tonight. She knows she'll need it after today.

* * *

><p>When Faye arrives at school the next morning, Melissa is waiting for her at her locker. She's been doing it ever since they bound their circle, and lost their individual magic. Faye still can't seem to remember that ridiculous locker combination.<p>

Melissa smiles, "Hey." She's wearing one of Diana's _Chance Harbor High School_ sweaters. Faye knows it's not hers because Melissa would never wear something school oriented. Their mascot is a _boat _for God's sake. Plus, it's about two sizes too big for her, and the sleeves go past her fingers. Faye tries to hide her smile.

"How was your little date with Diana?" Faye starts, trying not to roll her eyes, "Have fun?"

"Really, Faye?" She laughs, "She just wanted someone to stay with her. But yes, it was fun. I'm going to help her set up for the school fundraiser tonight, you should too."

"The school fundraiser?" _Is there ever _not_ a fundraiser?_ There is no way she's helping set up with that, she doesn't even want to go, but being the principal's daughter she knows she'll have to.

Melissa nods her head slowly, "Yeah, it'll be fun." She has that look in her eye that Faye knows she can't say no too.

"Fine, but I am _not_ helping you and Diana set up. You know how she gets with these things." She shakes her head smiling, and grabs her lock. Melissa nods, letting her know she's ready. "Lock, unlock." The combination lock didn't move. Confused, Faye turns to Melissa, "Why didn't it work?"

"Here, try it again." Melissa looks down and grabs her right hand tightly. "Maybe we just need a stronger connection." She smiles and squeezes her hand.

Faye nods, and reaches for her lock with her other hand. She can feel Melissa just barely rubbing the back of her hand with her thumb, but by the unwavering look on her face, she doesn't think Melissa notices she's doing it all. Faye tries to focus, "lock unlock." She repeats.

The lock undoes, and Faye turns to her. Melissa smiles, "So I'll see you tonight then." Faye nods, and watches her walk down the hall.

_Now I can't even focus doing an effortless spell with her? _This whole jealousy thing was getting to her head. Diana just happened to have a few things in common with her; Melissa's still _Faye's_ best friend. Faye sighs, even if they hardly spend time together anymore.

Who does Diana even think she is? Just because her and Adam broke up it doesn't mean she can just take Melissa away from her. _What does Diana even have that I don't?_ Faye's been her best friend for years when she wasn't around, and now Diana thinks she can just try to make up for lost time. Faye tries to shake free from her thoughts, and walks to class.

* * *

><p>The day goes by relatively quickly, and Faye finds herself in front of the mirror getting ready for the fundraiser. She's finishing up her makeup when she hears a tap at her window.<p>

She turns around to find Lee crouched over and peering inside.

Faye shakes her head, and walks over to the window, sliding it open it for him. "We have a front door, you know."

He steps inside carefully, making sure not to hit his head. "Thanks." He's dressed formal, in a suit and tie. Faye raises an eyebrow at him.

"You can't stay, I'm already late-"

"For the fundraiser, I know" He finishes for her. "I'm coming with you." Faye looks at him like he's joking. "Come on Faye, I know you don't want to show up alone." Lee smirks, "Plus I'm already dressed."

Faye sighs. This fundraiser is going to suck no matter what. She kind of feels bad for freaking out on him yesterday anyway. "Fine, just try not to speak too much."

* * *

><p>The fundraiser is pretty full. And Faye is already regretting coming. There are a lot of kids she doesn't recognize from her school, and not to mention all the adults. After a few minutes she finally spots Diana and Melissa. They're standing in a far corner talking alone. Her and Lee start walking toward them.<p>

"Hey Faye," Diana waves, "Lee..." She looks down.

"Yeah, hi, hello, where's the booze?" Faye looks around. "The only way I'm going to get through this is if I am somewhat intoxicated."

"Yeah, okay Faye," Melissa laughs, "it's not like they're handing out alcohol to minors."

"Yeah, and this isn't so bad." Diana adds. "We're having fun." She looks at Melissa and smiles.

Faye looks at her. "You've got to be kidding me." She laughs. "I've been here for less than 5 minutes and I'm already so bored I could die," She says. "I'm going to find a drink."

"I guess that's where I come in." Lee says holding up a flask.

Faye smiles at him, "Perfect."

Faye and Lee make their way outside, and walk to the side of building. They find a quiet area with a few tables set up, where no one can see them, and sit down.

Lee takes a drink of the alcohol, and passes her the flask. "So are you going to tell me why you kicked me out last night?" He asks her.

She thinks back to last night, and that text she got. _Why _did_ I even kick him out?_ Well, it's not like she wanted to hook up with him in the first place, he just happened to be there. She was sidetracked by that whole friendship jealously thing with Melissa and Diana. She wasn't thinking straight. And that text definitely brought her back to reality. _Thank God._ Faye hooked up with Lee once, and she definitely wasn't going to make that mistake twice.

"We hooked up once Lee, and it's only ever going to be once," Faye tells him confidently. "And I know that's the only reason you were there last night."

Lee frowns at her. "Faye, you know that's not true."

"Look, whatever I want to get drunk, no drama. Is that too much to ask?"

He narrows his eyes at her. "Fine, have fun drinking alone."

Lee walks away shaking his head.

Faye sighs and brings the flask to her lips. She_ really_ needs this right now. She closes her eyes and takes a swig, the alcohol burning down her throat. The burn feels good. Maybe she'll finally get a break from all the meaningless drama in her life. She swallows another mouthful back and not long after she realizes it's empty.

When Faye finally gets up, she really starts to feel the effects the alcohol has on her. Her head feels like it's spinning, and she has to focus not to fall the first couple steps she takes. Eventually she makes her way back into the fundraiser and passes through the groups of people until she spots Melissa siting on a couch talking to some adults. _Where's Diana now?_ She giggles out loud to herself.

Faye ends up leaning against the wall, just watching Melissa sit there. She can't hear what they're saying, but she watches anyway. Melissa looks so tiny around those adults. _Why is Melissa so tiny?_ _I just want to squeeze her. _Faye keeps watching. Melissa says something and motions toward another room. She gets up and starts walking. Faye rolls her eyes, _probably going to find Diana. _

"Faye?" Melissa looks up at her._ How did she get here so fast?_ "What are you doing?"

Faye laughs, "Where's Diana? Shouldn't you two be talking about old times and stuff?"

Melissa gives her a puzzled look. "What are you even talking about?"

"You know, Diana. You're best friend." Melissa still looks confused. "I'm surprised you don't know what I'm talking about, because you two are _always _together." Faye sways a little. "I thought we were best friends, Melissa. Am I not good enough for you? Is that it?"

"Faye, slow down." She grabs her shoulders to steady her. "How much did you drink?"

"Her boobs are bigger than mine, is that why you're always with her?"

Melissa shakes her head smiling. "Come on Faye, I'll take you home."

Faye narrows her eyes, like she thinks Melissa isn't being honest. "Will you stay with me?"

Melissa smiles, "Sure, Faye."

Faye watches as Melissa pulls out her cell phone and starts pressing the keys. _Great, now she's leaving me for her phone._ She feels like she's been watching her on it forever, and she's starting to get impatient. _She must be playing Tetris or something._

Melissa places her hand on Faye's back and leads her outside.

* * *

><p>After a long walk through the hall to the parking lot, complete with Faye stumbling and awkward stares from everybody, they finally get to Melissa's car. Diana is there waiting for her.<p>

"How is she?" Diana looks concerned.

"Oh great," Faye laughs. "It's perfect Diana here to make everything perfect." _This is just perfect. _"Or maybe you're here to show Melissa how much of a terrible friend I am."

Diana turns to Melissa. "What is she talking about?"

Melissa waves it off. "Don't worry about it, she's just extremely wasted."

"No, Melissa. I think you're the one who's wasted." Faye motions toward Diana. "Diana knows what I'm talking about, right Diana?" She says nodding her head.

"Okay Faye, backseat." Diana says. They lead her to the back and try to get her inside.

Faye looks back at them, "I think I'm capable of sitting in the front, thank you very much." Surprisingly, it doesn't take much to get her into the car; she sort of just falls over. Diana manages to get her upright, and leans over her to strap her in. Faye looks down; _she really does have big boobs._

Faye hears the front door open, and watches Melissa get into the driver's side. She puts the key in the ignition and starts the car up. Melissa looks into the rear view mirror and catches Faye's eye. "You feeling okay?" She asks. "And by that I mean are you going to puke in my car?"

Faye laughs as Diana gets into the car. "Please Melissa, I'm fine." She gives her an 'are you kidding me' look, and shakes her head. It's not like it's her first time drinking alcohol.

Melissa pulls out of the parking lot and starts driving toward Faye's house.

* * *

><p>It doesn't take them very long to get there. Chance Harbor is a pretty small town. When they get to Faye's house, Melissa and Diana help Faye up to her room, and get her into bed.<p>

Faye looks at Melissa and Diana in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Okay I think I can take it from here." Melissa smiles.

Diana nods, "Alright, call me tomorrow, okay?" She places her hand on Melissa's arm and moves in closer to her.

Faye sees Melissa nod, and watches them hug. She notices all too well the way Diana subtly rubs her back and lingers longer than she needs to.

All of a sudden Faye feels awfully sober. She looks up at the ceiling. This jealously thing is really starting to piss her off. Why should she care so much anyway? Melissa's allowed to have other friends. _But I want her to myself. _Faye mentally scolds herself, friends don't work that way. She closes her eyes._ So maybe we shouldn't be friends. Maybe we should be more._

Faye looks up to see Melissa walking toward her. She stops at the foot of her bed. "So, how do you feel?"

She feels incredibly hot. Embarrassed hot, like she's about to throw up. She's too embarrassed to even look Melissa in the eye.

So she closes hers. "Fine, actually. You don't have to stay." Her voice doesn't sound as confident as she would like.

"No, Faye. I said I would." She laughs. "Plus you don't look so good."

"No really, just leave."

Melissa walks over to the other side of the bed, "Stop being so stubborn." Faye hears her open a dresser, and she peeks over to see Melissa pull out one of her long t-shirts. She's about to slide down the straps of her dress, when Faye quickly shuts her eyes. She feels her face get hotter. _How am I supposed to get through the whole night like this?_

Melissa closes the drawer and makes her way over to the bed side. She pulls back the sheets and Faye feels the bed dip. Melissa gets under the covers, and moves in closer to Faye. She turns to face her, and props herself up on her elbow, her head resting on her hand.

Faye's still on her back, facing the ceiling with her eyes closed, but she can feel Melissa's eyes on her.

"You know, I miss you Faye."

Faye doesn't answer her, and she knows Melissa can tell she's not asleep, especially because of the way her heart is beating. It's been pounding ever since she realized why she gets these feelings. Why she gets so jealous. Why she can't stand Diana. She doesn't understand how she didn't see it before, and she wishes it would just go away. _She's Melissa, my _best friend. _I can't have feelings for her._

Faye just lays there, eyes closed. She knows she won't be getting any sleep tonight.

Melissa sighs and turns over to face the wall.

_I miss you too, more than you know. _


End file.
